It Fits
by loverofallthingschocolate
Summary: In which Sakura gets a surprise and can't wait to tell her husband. KakaSaku oneshot. Minor ChoIno and NaruHina.


**A/N: This is a one-shot about Sakura finding out she is pregnant and Kakashi's reaction. This is a gift for the lovely ShipperTrish who has always reviewed (in great detail) on each of my stories.**

**So, in thanks, I wrote her a little one-shot with the theme "Pregnant"!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, the English dubbed anime wouldn't have stupid voices.**

**Twenty-Three**

****

Sakura sat quietly as Ino rambled about the newest scandals plaguing Konoha as she sat in hospital room number twenty-three. A few years ago Tsunade instituted a new policy about medics treating themselves. Which was why Sakura was forced to be medically examined by her ex-rival and friend, as said best friend slid her blue chakra into the pink-haired woman's body, all the while never stopping the words that (shamelessly) spilled from her mouth. 

After the incident with Kayo of the Fugi clan (the poor, foolish girl), the hospital's supervisor and chief medic, Shizune, became strict about enforcing the law. Anyone who didn't comply would be be on suspension pending investigation (with no pay, of course). 

Fugi Kayo, a young medic--a mere seventeen year-old girl--had injured herself while on a mission with chunnin teammates. Being a medic, the girl decided to treat herself without checking for any foreign bodies that could have entered her body. 

A few weeks later, the young, red-headed medic was found dead in her apartment after not being seen for a few days. The medic's little sister, who had just come back from her first genin "mission", came to tell her sister (whom she idolized) about the evil cat that they spent four hours looking for--only to discover her yellow and wrinkly body sprawled on the kitchen floor. 

She had died of a poison that, if treated, wouldn't have been life threatening. 

In response to the sorrow-filled event, it became mandatory that every medic be seen by _another_ medic if injured. 

Furthermore, each medic in Konoha was required by law to have an annual check-up--a law that, before Kayo's untimely death, was never enforced on the medics themselves. 

Which was why Sakura listened as Ino reported the latest news. 

"...you know, Forehead, if you actually had a social life, you would have known about this sooner..." 

Sakura snorted. Who had time for a social life with Tsunade handing her stack after stack of paperwork. Then, she would go home and have dinner with her wonderful, loving--and extremely perverted--husband. And after that well, they were a little too _occupied_ to think about going to one of Ino's multiple parties. She vaguely wondered how Chouji standed going (and being dressed up for) all of the events that Ino just "had" to attend. 

"...really, though. I never thought Hanabi and Kiba would get married..." 

Maybe, Chouji came for the buffets (and seeing Ino in a tight dress). Though, Sakura wondered idly, they were married, so Chouji had seen Ino in less than that. And really, the food couldn't be worth the suffering one had to go through at Konoha's social events. 

"...you know, you and Kakashi are a great match. You are both anti-social. You, like, never leave your apartment except to work and occasionally go out to eat with Naruto and Hinata..." 

Suppressing a sigh, Sakura stared at the white-tiled floor. Grimacing, she saw a trace of blood. Making a note to alert the cleaning crew, she let her thoughts drift. 

"...oh my god! Did you hear that Gaara and his wife...Mat-something are expecting a child? Temari heard about it from her brother. She told her lazy-ass husband, who surprisingly told my sweetie-pie, who immediately told me! He knew I would want to know. He's _so _considerate..." 

Nodding to herself (which Ino took as confirmation of her husband's considerate and kind nature) the viridian-eyed medic decided that she felt like ramen tonight. They could ask Naruto and Hinata along--it had been a couple weeks since she had seen her favorite couple--and she could talk to Hinata about her pregnancy. Apparently, it was a boy, and they had decided on the name "Arashi"--after Naruto's late father. She was only a few weeks along, yet with her petite frame, Sakura was sure that Hinata would already be showing. 

"...really, you _have _to try that new tea house a few blocks from your apartment. Speaking of that apartment, I think you should move into a house. There is great two story one not too far from my flower shop..." 

No, ramen didn't sound good. Well it did, but it wouldn't be filling enough. Oh, they could stop by the dango stand hear Naruto and Hinata's house. Smiling to herself she decided that they would get dango after ramen. Kakashi wouldn't mind--he could never say no to her anyway. 

"...I knew you thought it was a good idea. I can tell by your smile! You always _were_ easy to read..." 

Suddenly, Ino's hand froze, and noticing the lack of words spewing from the blonde's mouth, she woke up from her reverie. 

A high pitched squeal broke the silence as Sakura grimaced in response. 

"Sakura, you're pregnant?" 

Eyes as wide as saucers, the normally calm medic stuttered a reply. 

"W-w-what?" 

"You're pregnant, Forehead! From the looks of it, you are two weeks along!" 

Suddenly, realization hit. 

She was pregnant. She would be a _mother_. Kakashi would get to be a father! 

Jumping into the blonde's embrace, the twenty-three year-olds jumped up and down--hands clasped and voices squealing in delight. 

"I'm going to be a mom!" 

"I'm going to have an adopted nephew!" 

Frozen, Sakura stared at her ex-rivals face. 

"It's a boy?" 

Grinning, the blonde responded, "Yes!" 

And the squealing once again commenced. 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Racing home, Sakura couldn''t help but touch her stomach every so often. 

She could barely contain her joy. _She was going to be a mom. She is going to have a son. _

Inner Sakura pumped her fists in victory. 

They had always talked about starting a family, of course, but Sakura had wanted to wait until she was older. 

Though she was ecstatic, she couldn't figure out _how _she had become pregnant. Suddenly, with a flash of intuition, the pieces fell into place. 

Three weeks ago, it was time for her to take her monthly medication. However, that evening was her assistant medic's, Kimi, birthday. She had rushed to the hospital to give her gift to Kimi before the procedure at 8:00. She had completely forgotten the medication beside her cup of water. Most likely, the pills fell off the table when she dropped her medical scrolls on the table that night. 

Silently she thanked whoever was watching over her. Green eyes alight with joy, she couldn't help but wonder why we wanted to put off having a child in the first place. 

It was an interesting feeling, having another life growing inside of her. It would be a sacrifice for both her and Kakashi, though. However, she knew they could do it. 

Her smile widening, she remembered that when Kakashi bought a new apartment (shortly after they were married) he made sure their was an extra room _besides_ the guest room. When she questioned him, he smiled crookedly and simply said: 

_"It's just in case, love, there are a few more Hatakes around."_

There would be sacrifice, yes, but it would be worth it. 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You're kidding me?" 

"No! I found out today--when Ino examined me!" 

In response, Kakashi crashed his uncovered lips onto hers. She could feel the smile on his lips. 

Slowly, he broke the kiss, bending down to place his ear against her (now) toned belly. 

Against her stomach, he quietly whispered, "You know, this means Naruto will want to set a play date fro Arashi and Obito." 

"Obito?" 

He smirked. 

"Our beautiful son, of course." 

As Sakura met her husband's eye, she couldn't help the tears that spilled over. 

"Hatake Obito." 

Rising up, his gloved hands softly wiped her tears away. 

Smiling softly, she placed her hand on Kakashi's--which was currently rubbing soothing circles on her abdomen. 

Mostly to herself, she repeated, "Hatake Obito...it fits." 

**Well, that turned out REALLY sappy, I know. But I hope that you like it anyways :P**

**Please review! Reviews mean the world to me!!!**


End file.
